l1b3r7yfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolton South East
Bolton South East is a constituency represented in the House of Commons of the UK Parliament since 2023 by Hugh Lord of the People's Patriotic Vanguard and he eventually left to form Freedom GB and has held the Seat until his election as President of the United Republic in 2050 when he resigned his seat to be replaced by Jasmine Smith who was MP until 2065 who stepped down to replaced by the former long serving MP Hugh Lord, he held the seat until 2090 when he resigned and his grandson This area has elected Labour candidates to be MP since its creation in 1983, with majorities of more than 15% so to date it had been a safe seat. However since the 2023 Bolton South East caused by the resignation of Yasmine Qareshi, it has been held by Hugh Lord representing it as an MP of the People's Patriotic Vanguard and Freedom GB increasing his majority in every election he has fought in the seat. Bolton South East Election Results (2020-2065) 2020 Bolton South East Election * Yasmine Qareshi (Labour) - 20,372 / 46.1% (-14.6%) * Jon Siegfried-Overgaard (Brexit Party) - 10,545 / 23.9% (N/A) * Patricia Whitley (Conservatives) - 9,239 / 20.9% (-8.8%) * Mohammed Salam (Liberal Democrats) - 2,267 / 5.1% (+3.3%) * Ross Waters (Green Party) - 1,328 / 3.0% (+1.7%) * Peter Reed (UKIP) - 451 / 1.0% (-5.6%) Labour Hold (Majority 9,827) (Turnout 44,202) 2023 Bolton South East By-Election * Hugh Lord (Vanguard) - 10,344 (34.6%) * Fatima Jarvid (Labour) - 9,982 (33.4%) * Jessica Richards (Conservatives) - 4,016 (13.4%) * Sir Robert Greenfield (Independent) - 2,402 (8.0%) * Ross Waters (Green Party) - 1,020 (3.3%) * Fiona Hughes (Liberal Democrats) - 577 (1.9%) * Peter Reed (UKIP) - 492 (1.6%) * The Incredible Flying Brick (Monster Raving Loony * Party) - 411 (1.4%) * Mohammed Salam (Independent) - 322 (1.1%) * Alicia Peace (Renew) - 315 (1.1%) * Hugo Blake (Libertarian Party) - 50 (0.2%) 2025 Bolton South East Election * Hugh Lord (Vanguard) - 16,321 / 35.7% (N/A) * Rachel Pierpoint (Labour) - 16,279 / 35.6% (-12.5%) * Jessica Richards (Conservatives) - 8,782 / 19.2% (-1.7%) * Akio Deji (Green Party) - 2,805 / 6.1% (+%) * Fiona Hughes (Liberal Democrats) - 1,572 / 3.4% (+2.2%) People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold - (Majority 52) (Turnout 45,739) 2027 Bolton South East Election * Hugh Lord (Vanguard) - 22,145 / 47.1% (+11.4%) * Ellen Coldfield (Labour) - 18,139 / 38.6% (+2.0%) * Dominic Blake (Conservatives) - 4,598 / 9.8% (-9.4%) * Imran Fassel (Liberal Democrats) - 2,134 / 4.5% (+1.1%) * People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold - (Majority 4,006) (Turnout 47,016) 2029 Bolton South East Election * Hugh Lord (Vanguard) - 25,894 / 52.0% (+4.9%) * Heidi Scott (Labour) - 20,459 / 41.0% (+2.4%) * Dominic Blake (Conservatives) - 2,687 / 5.4% (-4.4%) * Imran Fassel (Liberal Democrats) - 802 / 1.6% (-2.9%) * People's Patriotic Vanguard Hold - (Majority 5,435) (Turnout 49,842) 2035 Bolton South East Election * Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 31,118 / 67.5% (+67.5%) * Heidi Scott (Labour) - 8,762 / 19.0% (-22.0%) * Johnathan Fitzgerald (Vanguard) - 5,020 / 10.9% (-41.1%) * Dominic Blake (Conservatives) - 738 / 1.6% (-3.8%) * Jenny Brofetti (Green Party) - 494 / 1.1% (N/A) * Imran Fassel (Liberal Democrats) - 382 / 0.8% (-0.8%) * Sir Posenby of Wentwater (Independent) - 34 / 0.1% (N/A) * Brick (Dabaladabdab Party) - 7 / 0.02% (N/A) * Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 15,098) (Turnout 46,132) 2040 Bolton South East Election * Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 37,220 / 74.4% (+6.9%) * Heidi Scott (Labour) - 7,854 / 15.7% (-3.3%) * Matthew Cunningham (Vanguard) - 2,486 / 5.0% (-5.9%) * Lake Smythe (Conservatives) - 1,018 / 2.0% (+0.4%) * Richard Jackobi (Independent) - 656 / 1.3% (+1.3%) * John Winwood (Stop Vanguard Now!) - 545 / 1.1% (+1.1%) * Pat Hall (National Health Action) - 99 / 0.2% (+0.2%) * Thomas Durkin ( Christian Democrats) - 62 / 0.1% (+0.1%) * Sir Posenby of Wentwater (Independent) - 45 / 0.1% (+0.0%) * The Great Hurling Piano (Monster Raving Loony Party) - 41 / 0.1% (+0.1%) * Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 29,336) (Turnout 50,026) 2045 Bolton South East Election * Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 39,025 / 74.6% (+0.2%) * Heidi Scott (Labour) - 7,889 / 15.1% (-0.6%) * Lake Smythe (Conservatives) - 2,578 / 4.9% (+2.9%) * Clara Waters (Vanguard) - 2,025 / 3.9% (-1.1%) * John Winwood (Stop Vanguard Now!) - 1,093 / 2.1% (+1.0%) * Cassandra Hughes (Class War Union) - 950 / 1.8% (+1.8%) * Sir Posenby of Wentwater (Independent) - 54 / 0.1% (+0.0%) * The Great Hurling Piano (Monster Raving Loony Party) - 27 / 0.05% (-0.05%) * Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 30,186) (Turnout 52,301) 2050 Bolton South East Election * Jasmine Smith (Freedom GB) - 33,065 / 60.8% (-13.8%) * Heidi Scott (Labour) - 13,105 / 24.1% (+9.0%) * Eric Gorman (Conservatives) - 4,150 / 7.6% (+2.7%) * Cassie Gingrich (Class War Union) - 4,032 / 7.4% (+5.6%) * Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 19,960) (Turnout 54,352) 2055 Bolton South East Election * Jasmine Smith (Freedom GB) - 32,740 / 58.0% (-2.8%) * Ben Gunner (Labour) - 16,245 / 28.8% (+4.7%) * David Freeman (Conservatives) - 4,487 / 7.9% (+0.3%) * Cassie Gingrich (Class War Union) - 2,993 / 5.3% (-2.1%) * Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 16,495) (Turnout 56,465) 2060 Bolton South East Election * Jasmine Smith (Freedom GB) - 34,345 / 56.6% (-1.4%) * Ben Gunner (Labour) - 17,888 / 29.5% (+0.7%) * Desdemona Forge (Progressive Conservatives) - 5,123 / 8.4% (+0.5%) * Saoirse O'Neil (Class War Union) - 3,008 / 5.0% (-0.3%) * Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 16,457) (Turnout 60,664) 2065 Bolton South East Election * Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 48,250 / 70.0% (+13.4%) * Mohammed Jakarki (Labour) - 12,112 / 17.6% (-11.9%) * Cara Smythe (Progressive Conservatives) - 4,378 / 6.4% (-2.0%) * Saoirse O'Neil (Class War Union) - 3,278 / 4.8% (-0.2%) * Brian Adams (Justice for Ireland) - 541 / 0.8% (+0.8%) * The Great Hurling Piano (Monster Raving Loony Party) - 101 / 0.1% (+0.1%) * Jazz Phone (Independent) -70 / 0.1% (+0.1%) * Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 36,138) (Turnout 68,730) 2070 Bolton South East Election * Sir Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 49,107 / 69.7% (-0.3%) * Kara Ford (Labour) - 10,021 / 14.2% (-3.4%) * Richard Spence (Local MP not Party Politics) - 5,438 / 7.7% (+7.7%) * Saoirse O'Neil (Class War Union) - 2,178 / 3.1% (-1.7%) * Robert Wilder (Progressive Conservatives) - 2,053 / 2.9% * Hugo Hill (New Party) - 945 / 1.3% (+1.3%) * Jade Silver (Democratic Liberal Party) - 575 / 0.8% (+0.8%) * The Flying Telephone Weasel (Monster Raving Loony) - 88 / 0.1% (-0.0%) * Elmo (Elmo Party) - 9 / 0.01% Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 39,086) (Turnout 70,414) 2075 Bolton South East Election * Sir Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 45,520 / 65.0% (-4.7%) * Debbie Monmouth (Labour) - 16,284 / 23.2% (+9.0%) * Ben Harrell (Progressive Conservatives) - 4,432 / 6.3% (+3.2%) * David Garland (Class War Union) - 1,491 / 2.1% (-1.0%) * Richard Spence (Local MP not Party Politics) - 1,217 / 1.7% (-6.0%) * Jade Silver (Democratic Liberal Party) - 786 / 1.1% (+0.3%) * Jack Goodwin (Independent) - 331 / 0.5% (+0.5%) * The Flying Telephone Weasel (Monster Raving Loony) - 72 / 0.1% (-0.0%) Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 29,286) (Turnout 70,083) 2080 Bolton South East Election * Sir Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 53,018 / 76.1% (+11.1%) * Debbie Monmouth (Labour) - 9,377 / 13.4% (-9.8%) * Faisal Hussein (Class War Union) - 4,012 / 5.6% (+3.5%) * Amy Hulme (Progressive Conservatives) - 1,896 / 2.7% (-3.6%) * John Callas (Democratic Liberal Party) - 1,217 / 1.7% (+0.6%) * The Flying Telephone Weasel (Monster Raving Loony) - 187 / 0.2% (+0.1%) Freedom GB Hold - (Majority 43,641) (Turnout 69,707) 2085 Bolton South East Election * Sir Hugh Lord (Freedom GB) - 53,186 / 74.7% (-1.4%) * Faisal Hussein (Class War Union) - 7,055 / 9.9% (+4.3%) * Anne Marie (Labour) - 6,871 / 9.6% (-3.8%) * Erin Piper (Democratic Liberal Party) - 3,087 / 4.3% (+2.6%) * Thomas Carp (Progressive Conservatives) - 969 / 1.4% (-1.3%) * Tormented Brick Hat (Monster Raving Loony) - 59 / 0.1% (-0.1%) Freedom GB Hold (Majority 46,131) (Turnout 71,227) 2090 Bolton South East Election * Ivan Lord (Freedom GB) - 39,112 / 56.6% (-18.1%) * Rita Dunbar (For the People, No to Corruption) - 26,314 / 38.1% (N/A) * Erin Piper (Democratic Liberal Party) - 2,814 / 4.1% (-0.2%) * Jack Browne (Progressive Conservatives) - 915 / 1.3% (-0.1%) Freedom GB Hold (Majority 12,798) (Turnout 69,155) 2095 Bolton South East Election * Ivan Lord (Freedom GB) - 38,191 / 55.7% (-0.9%) * Rita Dunbar (Class War Union) - 15,479 / 22.6% (N/A) * Thomas Parkland (People's Patriotic Vanguard) - 7,145 / 10.4% (N/A) * Jess Vernon (Democratic Liberal Party) - 4,568 / 6.7% (+2.6%) * Peter Polloff (Labour) - 3,203 / 4.7% (N/A) Freedom GB Hold (Majority 22,712) (Turnout 68,586) '2100 Bolton South East Election ' * Ivan Lord (PPV/Freedom Union) - 44,612 / 64.0% (+8.3%) * Finch O'Leary (Class War Union) - 12,895 / 18.5% (-4.1%) * Georgina Bottomley (Democratic Liberal Party) - 6,172 / 8.9% (+2.2%) * Emily Yonda (Labour) - 5,020 / 7.2% (+2.5%) * Arthur Durkin (New Conservatives) - 511 / 0.7% (N/A) * Sarah Willow (Republicans) - 489 / 0.7% (N/A) PPV/Freedom Union Hold (Majority 31,717) (Turnout 69,699)